if life was fair then why do we run?
by Lupinica friggasdoiter
Summary: Set during Thor and carrying on to pre agengers. After I swore to serve and protect you midgardians, you turn against me. Now a fugitive on the run with a scientist turned berserker, we must flee for our lives. With enemies behind and danger ahead, what choice do we have but to go forward?
1. prologue

Life isn't fair and I'm absolutely sure you all know that no matter what walk of life you come from-as for my companion and I? We are fugitives in this world because we are different, and in any place different means dangerous and needs to be destroyed they shoot at us or capture us like we are nothing more than wild animals attacking them mindlessly, Though in some places here on Midgard we are seen as gods. But, we cannot ever go places like that again. Unless we clear our names. My name is Lupinica Friggasdoiter and my Companion Dr. Robert Banner, though these days he can't use the Doctorate title anymore and he really prefers the his middle name Bruce. Our story, our lives laid out before you and as the road leads us to Calcutta you will be by our side. Feeling the sweat on our brows, the blood on our hands, and the swirling mass of our emotions. though it takes a trail or two to reach her. and it took a trivial tragedy of not being able to go home to hunt for the good doctor.

~ ilwftwdwr~

an: yes its short but it is a prologue. and some of you are waiting for this, rather impatiently I might add. prologue And epilogue she will speak directly to you. the rest will have bits like a diary. and the rest is story. if you want to ask questions to her about what you want explained in this story feel free to pm me. and I'll answer as her. no flames I don't own yada yada yada. you get the point.


	2. a banishment to Midgard and new allies

an: I decided I'm not good at alternating pov's so its all Nikki. and in first person. at the start its like a little journal, and then the actual story.

disclaimer: I only own lupinica friggasdoiter in all names and forms. not making any money. am not marvel.

~ilwftwdwr~

it all started with Thor getting banished. I had just come from Vanahiem where I had been learning my future duties as queen. I guess I should describe myself. bearing in mind I can only look like this in an illusion now. I looked exactly like my mother, queen Frigga, but at the younger age of 2000 or for you Midgardians, 26. Brunette hair typical of Vanir females and stunninging blue-grey eyes. I wore a floor length richly purple gown with few accessories. my belt is adorned with the ancient ruin for magical gaurdians, on my wrists are golden armbands one depicting a wolf and the other a dragon. my other forms, for I am a shape shifter. rare power only seen once every millennia. sure other magic users can shape-shift, but I am a true shapeshifter. we all know what happened with his coronation and the like but we must get on with the story. the banishment.

~ ilwftwdwr~

Odin All-Father is talking and my brothers are there. I come out from behind the all seer, Hiemdall and ask,

" what are they doing?" over the noise of the bifrost whirling and humming a portal just opened, " where is it aimed?"

" prince Thor directly disobeyed the All-Father. he Is being banished to Midgard." the all seer says without turning his gaze.

"Lupinica!" the All Father shouts just after he sends Thor through the portal. I hurry forward and kneel.

I answer. " yes M'lord.?" already knowing that he's going to have me guard the hammer. he aims the hammer at me and a bolt of lightening hits my chest, triggering the change into the asgardian dragon form. when it is finished I turn my now ametheyst purple eyes towards the king and ask, using the all speak that will soon be stripped from me to ask: " the terms, Milord."

he replys " whosever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor" my protective rune blazes on the sides of The hammer and then fades. Odin then throws the hammer into the portal. and turns to me. " Draconia, you are not to reveal yourself unless to your predestined mate, or future allies. and only for brief periods of time. the All Speak will be stripped from you in this form unless you see Thor, now go!"

" yes father" I take a flying leap through the portal trusting friend Hiemdall to land me near the hammer.

~ilwftwdwr~

its a few hours before anything note worthy happens. several people have gapped at me. I have come to realise dragons don't exist in common knowledge any more. I must have dozed of because now there is one sort of infrastructure around me. I snort as I notice its highly flammable. several minutes come and go before I unleash a roar, startling those who were approaching to do something with the hammer. once I had their attention I scraped a message using a claw on my left forepaw. to me it was written in vanirian but my magic turned it to the native language. I may not be able to speak but my All Speak seems to work on written things. the message reads " who are you. can I speak to your leader. preferable to be alone. and leave the hammer alone! I'll explain to them."

~ilwftwdwr~

I wait patiently for the pair that I had just 'told' to fetch the leader. Told being objective seen as I can't speak. In this form. My message. Still visible before me. Soon a slightly balding male approaches, alone. I stretch my paw and wipe the previous message away. Noting his watchful gaze I write

"are you the leader here? "

at his nod I then write

" do you know of anyone from Midgard's governing body, who would be interested in forming an alliance with other realms? "

he gives me a skeptical look and says something and I shake my head and roar my frustration so he knows I can't understand. He seems to get it and begins to write in his language, to which my magic again translates for me.

"I am Phil Coulson, Agent and spokesman of SHIELD. I accept your offer of an alliance with your realm."

I heave a great sigh of relive as my magic responds to the term the all father gave me. Returning me temporarily to my vanir form or to this mortal, a human form. My purple gown and gold arm bands still upon this form. Soon a white gold circlet magically appears . " I am Princess Lupinica Friggasdoiter, heiress to the realms of Vanahiem and Asgard. I suppose you wonder what is going on? " my tone is regal yet graceful with a hidden prompt in it. I await his reply, noticing the barely hidden look of shock at my sudden change. he speaks with a polite friendly tone and a small slightly amused smile,

"Not much surprises me, Princess, but you certainly have. Can you understand me now? I can speak to you?"

I chuckle before I respond.

" Aye I can. The. All speak is very handy in this form. Only others with this ability understand me when I am Draconia or Lupa. "

he looks puzzled so I explain.

" when I shift my animal side tends to take over. I'm still sentinent. I go by different names. my primary form is a Vanirian wolf, as her I am Lupa. Draconia is my secondary form. the asgardians lightening dragon. she is my guardian form. and can be used for battle if Lupa is not enough. in that case I can only become her through a very powerful electric shock. usually by my twin shocking me with his lightening through that." I point behind me to Mjolner. "Son of Coul, there are many things beyond your realm that would surprise you and this S.H.I.E.L.D."

I watch as he nods his head and says,

" yes, like that hammer behind you. what is it?"

" It is Mjolner, my twins weapon. He hath been exiled here to learn humility. He is essentially a very strong mortal until he can reclaim his hammer. I am its magical guardian. Or rather Draconia is."

" is Thor your twin?"

" how is it you know his name but not mine?".

~ ilwftwdwr~

an: yes cliffie. I know some hate it but it allows the imagination to run free. I'm quite fond of stories that do that. the conversation with Phil is a slightly edited version of a rp deruspi agreed to do with me occasionally to help with the story during writers block. which I am currently majorly suffering.


End file.
